


Blessed Are You

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Food, M/M, Mpreg, Self Confidence Issues, Top Castiel, Weight Gain, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt: </p><p>Omega!Dean is pregnant with his and Alpha!Cas's first child, and he's let himself gain a little more weight than he planned, sneaking sweets all the time and letting his exercise routine slide. He's embarrassed by his new curves, but Cas adores them and loves worshiping Dean's body with his mouth and hands. Dean's soft double chin, his wide hips and growing love-handles, his chubby thighs, his squishy tush, all things Cas loves to worship. Dean's self conscious about all of it, but he can't help but love Cas's adoration and attention. Whether or not actual sex is involved is totally up to author. I'd prefer no stuffing or anything. Cas just loves Dean's body in all its forms, and he know Dean needs the extra attention while his body is going through these changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Are You

Dean took to pregnancy like oil to water. Castiel knew before the test or the missed heat that something was amiss; the hunter was even more surly than usual. As an angel, he should have realized long before Dean prayed tearfully to him, but they had been trying for years with no luck so it came as quite a surprise.

Castiel feared the worst when the human looked up at him with tears in his eyes, but when he saw the empty box of the pregnancy test—nix that, three empty boxes—he pulled his hunter into his arms and couldn’t help twirling him around the room. Dean protested of course, but he could see his soul and he knew he was just as happy at the prospect of becoming a father. 

It didn’t take long for the initial euphoria to give way to grumbled whines and mood swings. Castiel didn’t mind, truly. He loved Dean more than anything, and felt even more protective now that the human was carrying their child. He took to spending the night with Dean even when the hunter shared hotel rooms with his brother, and despite his embarrassed protests at being snuggled in front of Sam, he knew that Dean secretly adored it. The hunter’s toned abdomen had yet to show any sign of their child, but Castiel let his hand rest against it all through the night regardless. 

~+~

“Cas!” 

“What is it, Dean?” The angel asked as soon as he appeared, concern coloring his voice. He had only gone back to heaven for a few minutes while the human was fast asleep, hoping to return before Dean even noticed he was gone. When he heard the frantic prayer he had feared the worst, and flew back to the hotel room without even an explanation to the host of angels he had been conversing with. 

“’M hungry.” 

“…What?” Castiel asked, trying to take in what Dean was saying. The hunter was sitting on the edge of the bed and glaring at him with a small pout on his lips, arms wrapped around his softly rounded belly. 

“I said I’m hungry, you ass,” Dean shot back, frustration heavy in his words. 

“I don’t understand.” Castiel shook his head. He was relieved Dean was alright, but now he was just confused. “There is plenty of food for you here. Half of a burger from dinner, jerky, trail mix from the Gas-n—“

“—I don’t want any of that,” Dean waved his hand dismissively. “I need something else, Cas.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know!” Dean groaned, falling back on the bed. “Like… dates. Or figs.” 

“Figs?” Castiel questioned, quirking an eyebrow up. It was rare for Dean to crave anything that wasn’t either covered in grease or in plastic wrapping. 

“Yeah, or dates,” Dean confirmed. 

“What’s wrong with the food you ha—“ 

“Cas,” Dean said again, his voice rising with warning. Castiel shook his head in disbelief, but immediately disappeared. He collected the ripest, most succulent figs he could find from the ancient groves in Jordan and quickly returned them to his mate. He just stared in shock as Dean devoured them all, then curled up into a ball on the bed and hummed contentedly like a kitten, fast asleep. 

~+~

It didn’t take long for Dean’s new eating habits to catch up with him—and of course the sudden dip in self-confidence came along with his new shape. Castiel’s heart broke when he came to Dean after a short stay in heaven and pulled his human into his arms, kissing him gently and working the buttons of his shirt open. Dean immediately pulled away before he could undo more than a couple, and Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Dean?”

“I’m sorry,” the hunter immediately supplied. “I just--”

“It’s okay,” Castiel soothed, eyeing Dean’s erection curiously. “If you’re not in the mood we don’t have to—“ 

“No, It’s not that,” Dean quickly replied. “I just… can we try something different?” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged, his cheeks suddenly reddening. “Maybe I could like… keep my clothes on this time? At least my shirt?” 

“Why?” Castiel asked, truly confused. Dean loved being naked when they made love, something about being able to feel ‘all’ of him. 

“Just to try something new,” he replied, and Castiel didn’t miss the subtle tremor in his deep voice.

“Okay,” he nodded. Who was he to deny his beautiful mate? It wasn’t until he was inside of his human, curled over him possessively on the bed, that he realized the true meaning of Dean’s actions. He reached one of his hands up to place against his mate’s swollen belly, and in the process accidentally pushed his long shirt up with it so that his full abdomen, hips and thighs were fully exposed. Dean immediately yelped and pulled away so quickly that Castiel slipped out of him, and proceeded to scream at the angel to leave until Castiel managed to pull him into his arms and kiss and soothe him to sleep. 

~+~

Dean’s self-consciousness over his body troubled Castiel greatly. Yes, he had definitely gained weight with his pregnancy, probably more than necessary, but it hurt him that Dean felt as though he had to hide his body when they were intimate. He loved Dean unconditional, and he found his mate’s body just as beautiful now as it had ever been, perhaps even more so. 

Castiel found Dean curled up in the bunker’s library, reading one of the many pregnancy books that Sam had purchased for him when they broke the news to the younger Winchester. It was a warm day, but Dean was still wearing a loose hoodie and was bundled in a thick quilted blanket that, judging by the color and pattern, he probably found in the bunker somewhere. Castiel frowned. This would be an uncomfortable conversation, but he really saw no alternative. He couldn’t allow Dean to continue on feeling this way. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled, looking up from his book as Castiel approached. Castiel sighed in relief. He seemed to have caught the human in a good mood. Hopefully it lasted. They had spoken very little since the bedroom incident last night.

“Dean,” Castiel nodded, thrilled that Dean actually leaned up to return the kiss that Castiel had bent down to give him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Great,” he laughed. “Little tyke keeps kicking my organs around though.” Dean looked down at his belly fondly and placed a hand gently over it. Castiel felt affection and protectiveness swell in his chest. Right now, his mate and his unborn child were the most important things in the world to him. 

“Dean,” he said softly, trying to keep his voice as unthreatening and gentle as possible as he lowered himself next to his mate. Dean immediately snuggled up against his side, and Castiel wrapped his arms around him affectionately. The angel was silent for several minutes, but he wasn’t going to let this drop. They needed to work it out. “… We need to talk.” 

“About what?” Dean asked, voice muffled from where his mouth was pressed up against Castiel’s trench coat. 

“About what happened last night,” Castiel whispered against the top of his human’s head, and he didn’t miss the way that his mate’s body tensed. 

“Cas, don’t.” 

“You are beautiful, Dean,” Castiel urged. Dean tried to look away, but he gripped his shoulders to keep him close. “Look at me.” 

Dean seemed reluctant, but eventually Castiel managed to coax his gaze up. He made sure to keep his gaze as he let one of his hands wander across the wide expanse of the human’s hip, and then trailed his fingers down one of his thighs. 

“Cas!” Dean hissed, jerking back. “Sam is right—”

“I don’t care,” Castiel whispered back, leaning in to gently nip at his mate’s lip. “I want you, Dean. You are… you are so beautiful.” 

“Stop saying that,” Dean mumbled, his face instantly turning beet red. 

“Why? It’s the truth.” 

“No it isn’t,” Dean replied, his voice so low Castiel could barely hear him. “’M fat.” 

Castiel knew that trying to argue with Dean was futile. Words could never convince him. He was a man of action. In the end, that was all that mattered. He couldn’t tell him how he felt, he had to show him. 

~+~

They truly made love that night. Dean was hesitant at first, reluctant, but after raining kisses upon every inch of reachable skin, Castiel finally managed to coax his human out of the last shreds of clothing. Dean was uncomfortable in the beginning, almost unbearably so, and tried several times to turn the light off so that the darkness would hide his naked body. 

Castiel would have none of that, however. He made sure to pay extra attention to all of the areas Dean was most self-conscious about as he peppered kisses and licks across every inch of skin. The swell of his belly was given special care as Castiel licked and blew softly against the spidery stretch marks that extended like red veins across his flesh. His thighs, supple and bountiful, were suckled until they were spotted with purple. Finally, he spread those voluminous cheeks and licked playfully at Dean’s center. 

By the time he finally entered him, his human had forgotten all about his bashfulness. He was thrusting back against Castiel’s tongue, and Castiel rejoiced in the taste of him. Tongue gave way to fingers, and before long Castiel was sliding home and they were one flesh. He held Dean tightly as they both shuddered through their orgasms, and in the haze that followed, he refused to let go. 

In the morning, Dean’s spirits were noticeably lifted. He didn’t even bother to put a shirt on as he hummed and bustled around the room, his flagrant nakedness making desire stir once more in Castiel’s gut. Dean’s pregnancy had made him much more passionate, and Dean’s freshly donned boxers were removed almost immediately after being put on for round two. 

When they were both sated, finally, Castiel pulled Dean tightly against his chest and ran his hands lovingly over the new, abundant curves of his mate’s body. “I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “Dean, I love you so much.” 

“I know,” Dean replied, pressing a kiss to the underside of Castiel’s jaw. “I know.”


End file.
